Apparatuses for providing a tactile sensation by giving tactile feedback to, for example, a user's fingertip are known. Typical examples of such apparatuses include apparatuses that provide a tactile sensation to a user's fingertip and the like via a touch panel in response to a user operation to the touch panel. Such apparatuses are capable of, in response to a user operation to, for example, a touch panel, informing the user that the apparatus has recognized the user operation by providing a tactile sensation through vibration of the touch panel in contact with the user's fingertip and the like.